


Triple Word Score

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [117]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2 am, F/F, Girls Kissing, Glasses, Kissing, Marvel Comics References, Research, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scrabble, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is willing to do anything to win, even if it means staying up past 2 am researching.





	Triple Word Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



> MTL17 prompted Glasses, After 2am, Research.

It was after 2 am when Darcy whipped her glasses off and cackled, pointing at the computer screen in triumph.

"See?! I was right!"

Jane lifted her head off the desk and squinted at the screen. "'...challenger for the Atlantean throne...'" she read. "Darcy, this is an article about a real person."

"So?"

"So it's not an alternate spelling for 'killer whale.' Erik told you that three hours ago," Jane replied.

"Proper names aren't allowed," Erik mumbled as he stood.

"Are you abandoning the battlefield, sir?!" Darcy gasped.

Erik replied with only a sleepy wave as he headed for his bedroom.

"Does that mean I win by default?"

"Darcy," Jane groaned. "It means you lose. 'Orka' is not a word."

"Actually," Darcy said with a grin, "I researched  _ that _ , too. Scrabble changed the rules in 2010. Proper names  _ are _ allowed. If the entire game depended on this play alone, the K on the Triple Word Score by itself means I win. And  _ that _ means you have to kiss me."

"I—what?" Jane said, blinking in confusion.

"You said you'd give me whatever I wanted if I won," Darcy reminded her. "Why do you think I fought so hard? Usually I'm content to let Erik boost his ego a little after being around your amazing brain all day."

"I thought you'd ask for an iPod gift card or something..." Jane mumbled.

"Mm-mmm," Darcy hummed, shaking her head. "There's only one thing I want. And I've wanted it for a long time."

"Well... but..."

"But what? You're afraid of scandalizing Erik?"

"He went to bed..."

"You didn't mean all that hardcore flirting you've been doing for the past three weeks?"

"I mean, I..."

Darcy bent down to look into Jane's eyes. "You don't want to?"

Jane blushed. "I... do want to."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Jane licked her lips and leaned forward.

Darcy met her halfway.

And suddenly Jane felt that the previous three hours were entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Orka is a real person](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orka_\(comics\)) in Marvel comics.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171774751753/triple-word-score)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
